1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telemetric device and a communication system including the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to telemetric device for a vehicle connected to a cloud service and a communication system including such a telemetric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
OnStar® provides a service in which a call center is contacted based either on prompting by a user input or based on a change in a condition of a vehicle with the OnStar® service. For example, if the airbags of the vehicle are deployed, then an OnStar® device located within the car contacts the call center. The call center then communicates with the passengers of the vehicle and calls the proper authorities, if necessary. However, the OnStar® service does not continuously provide location data of the vehicle, and the data sent through the OnStar® service requires either prompting by a user or a change in the vehicle condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,268 discloses a “System and Method for Providing Mobile Automotive Telemetry” in which a remote client provides diagnostic information concerning a vehicle to a server. However, the remote client in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,268 fails to provide location data, in real-time or otherwise.